The Savior of Life
by KyleWorx
Summary: Sorry for the delay! I'm redoing every chapter, and I've been busy with school! Prologue is up again!
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
Time: ????  
  
Place: ????  
  
A depressed girl was standing in the courtyard. She had lovely blue hair that was flowing in the wind. A tall, royal man stood at the entrance. He had radical blue hair, exotic bangs, and a sense of determination in his eyes.  
"Oh, you're here," said the young lady, "I have been waiting for my medicine, and, you." The girl started to cry, pressing her face into the boys chest. "Take me with you, please!"  
"I cannot, I must go away to become a lancer like my father," said the boy, "I may only be twelve, but I must carry out my father's wish. If he hadn't gone to the war and gotten himself killed, maybe he would be here to teach me his art of the spear."  
"Maybe so, but I still love you," said the girl, "I will promise to miss you on your adventure. Goodbye. Have a safe trip, please, promise to come back." A short shadowy man had inched his way near the couple without them noticing.  
"Oh, he won't come back, heh, heh, he'll never come back." He whispered as he knocked them out. "Never, ever." With that, he stuffed them into a silk sack, hopped onto his chocobo, and rode off to the gate. As he passed, he tipped his hat to the guards, and told them his sack was full of goods.  
Later, when he passed the woods just a few miles away, he threw the bag into the stream, then he just rode off. 


	2. Chapter One: The People We Meet

Chapter 1: The People We Meet  
Year: 1500  
Place: Arugua Forest Farm  
  
"Well Aiaka, do you think this is enough firewood for the week?" Said a man.  
"Yes, Alex, and thanks, you help me so much. It's amazing what you've done to this clearing. It's so beautiful," Aiaka replied.  
"Well, thank you, but on another matter. How are you feeling today?" Alex inquired, "You haven't had you elixir for some time now."  
"Yes, I do feel a bit woozy. Maybe you should go to the castle's bazaar today, you might even find something you want."  
"Ah, why not I don't see the harm, this old place hasn't been visited for years, I don't even remember when. Hey, maybe you should come too! It'll be fun, you might find some nice robes to wear."  
"I'll take you up on that offer, Alex. I'll go pack now. Every girl needs her essentials! Well see you later!" and with that she skipped off happily.  
"Sometimes I wonder if that girl is really as happy as she is, she is so beautiful, but whimsical as well. Heh, I wonder why she doesn't stay in the castle." She whispered to himself in the breeze, "Well I'd better pack."  
So, as the packed and readied for their journey, they had no idea what evil was in their midst.  
  
Place: Imperial Bazaar  
  
A bazaar is a friendly marketplace that many people go to, to get great deals on rare merchandise. At this certain bazaar, there is always a special guest. Some of which people do not like. But this year was different. It was Duke, captain of the mages here at Impra Castle.  
"Alex, Do you think this dress makes me look fat?" Aiaka inquired, "If I look fat, I'm soooo gonna get mad. I love this one!"  
"No, Aiaka, You look beautiful, just beautiful," Alex replied, "Nothing makes you look fat."  
"Well, OK! Where is that lady, I need her to tell me the price. Did you find anything?"  
"Well sure there were lots of old spears and lances, but there was one I really liked."  
"Really? What was it called?"  
"I think it was called 'The Spear of Heart,' he said it was part of a set. It cost a lot though."  
"Well, how much?"  
"10000 disks, and not one less. Sure we have enough, but I want to buy some different stuff."  
"You know what, you should buy it. Maybe it will do some good. You can hack weeds with it, and defend the farm!"  
"Okay, but you have to promise to watch the guest with me tonight. No sleeping."  
"Oh, alright! Fine, have it your way! I'll just go get front row seats. See you!"  
"Later! Don't get lost!"  
"Me, get lost? Haha! Real cute! See ya!"  
  
So Alex went and bought the sword, not knowing of its background, and met Aiaka right I front of the stage at six-o'-clock sharp. She had already changed her robes.  
"Wow, you look beautiful in those robes, just like the princess in this play," said Alex as he sat down in his seat. "Just like her."  
"Yeah, and guess what!" She replied, "The princess in the cast just got sick! Do you know what this means? I get to be in the play!"  
"Really?! Wow, I'll promise to look for you!"  
"Well, duh! I have the lead role!"  
"Come on, you! We're about to start! Get into make-up!" Said a strange, gruff voice, "Now!"  
"Okay! Be there in a sec! Got to go, Alex, see you on the stage."  
"Later!"  
  
Impra Castle Presents:  
My Darling, My Princess  
  
A/N: This play is going to be a sub-chapter so hang tight a while so I can write it! 


End file.
